metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for access/JosephK19
JosephK19 running for Adminship RfA closed early, nom has almost no chance of succeeding, see relevant page on Wikipedia. Result: RfA did not succeed (0/2/0, 0%). Please do not modify this page further. for access/JosephK19|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion (|talk page) (0/2/0) Support (80% required to succeed); Scheduled to end 08:37, 2 February 2008 (UTC) - I am a huge metroid fan, and I realy enjoy working on wikis . -- JosephK19 08:37, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Note there is no need to pay attenshion to my 1st RfA, as that was messed up. Note: Issue rectified. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 00:52, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: : prity much anything, the MediaWiki tools whould be very useful for editing the main page :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: Probaly on the Federation Marine page, it was realy laking so I did alot to make it a desent size. I have also done alot of work on the new main page/ featured article. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: I have nether had a problem with a user on Wikitroid, but I have on other wikis, most of the time I leave a carfuly worded message( I did get realy mad at one user after sevreal messages). General comments }} * Links for JosephK19: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion * Support # Oppose #'Oppose' -- It took you three tries to get the nomination form correct. Sure, if you are an administrator, you make a mistake, delete the wrong page, you can undo it, but sometimes - especially when editing the software interface - one mistake can effectively bring down the wiki. In addition, even though you can undo mistake deletions/protections/blocks, it makes the user look bad as well as the wiki. The user needs to be able to fill out all deletion/protection/block forms without making a mistake, as well as use proper grammar, because typing "3 monhs" instead of "3 months" in the block form will block the user indefinitely, as well, people may not be able to understand a grammatically incorrect/incoherent block/delete/protect reason, which would hinder the operation of the wiki. In addition, with only 174 edits to the wiki (70 or 40.23% of those being article namespace), you just have not enough edits to satisfy me (I expect around at least 300 to be able to establish an editing history pattern). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 00:52, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #Media Wiki interface tools won't help you edit the main page. They change other things like the sidebar. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:44, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #*'Comment' -- The only "tools" adminship gives you are Block, Protect, Delete, Import Pages, view Unwatched Pages, and Rollback, which you already have since you are a rollbacker. None of these would help work on the main page, and you could simply use Template:D to request an administrator to delete a page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Neutral #